SSBM my way
by Phoodooman1
Summary: suddenly people have stopped revewing my story... c'mon!!!! review!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own super smash brothers, and if I did, I would be stinky rich.  
  
Mom: happy birthday, my little 6 year old shnooky-poo.  
  
Eitan: mom! I'm not 6 any more. I'm 13.  
  
Mom: but you're still my little boy! And as she says that she gives him a suffocating bear hug.  
  
Eitan: so mom, where are my presents?  
  
Mom: you selfish little brat! Can't you wait until cake time! Mom occasionally had some mood swings.  
  
Eitan: what type of cake is it?  
  
Mom: well dear, it's a corn cake! It's yum-yum good!  
  
Eitan: mmm. yum yum. he of course said this sarcastically.  
  
Mom: now it is cake time! Yay!!!!! I love cake time, don't you, dear!!!  
  
Eitan: especially corn cake. sarcastically again.  
  
Mom: I got you this gamesquare thing with a hyper crash sisters 2 game inside.  
  
Eitan: it's a gamecube and super smash brothers game. But thank you anyway.  
  
Mom: I don't care what the game is called, you stupid boy!!!  
  
Mom: oh flapjacks, I'm late for work!!! Seeya, honey!!!  
  
As Eitan installed the game, a bright light came out of the screen.  
  
Eitan: what the.? Where am I?  
  
Phoodooman: so what do you think? It's my first story, so flame away!!!! Review please. 


	2. Introducing

Introducing. Me!!!! hahahaha  
  
Disclaimer: guess what! I don't own ssbm, but you already know that, so leave me alone!  
  
Eitan: hark, where the poo am i?  
  
???: in *cough* SSBM world! Isn't that just peachy!  
  
Eitan: ah!!! It's peach!!! I hate you!!! *and as he said that, an ice ball shot out of his hand and impailed peach*  
  
Peach: owee! I'm telling Mario! Whaaa! *and she runs away with an iceball through her chest*  
  
Master Hand: you are an intruder! You are not welcome here!  
  
Eitan: I didn't come here by choice! Some white light sucked me in here!  
  
Crazy Hand: weeeeeeeeee! I'm so crazy!!!! *starts firing lasers all over the place*  
  
Master Hand *sweat drop* that's my *cough*brother*cough* anyways, we don't want any users around here!  
  
Eitan: but.  
  
Master Hand: talk to the hand!  
  
Eitan: but I am! I'm so confused.  
  
Link: *glares* so you're a newbee, huh! Loser!!!  
  
Ice climbers: * they throw their symbol, an eggplant, at Eitan* eat nasty vegetable! Haha!  
  
Peach: let me have a try! *she throws her turnip at Eitan*  
  
Eitan: ahhhh! All these vegetables!! *faints*  
  
Announcer: don't I just suck! Anyways. the user would now like a match between D.K. and Eitan  
  
D.K.: *does growling constipated sound*  
  
Eitan: poo!  
  
Announcer: 3, 2, 1, GO  
  
D.K. * starts spinning around to do the helicopter attack*  
  
Eitan: *ducks the helicopter thing and fires an ice attack ff7 style, than throws off the cliff into empty space*  
  
Anouncer: Knock out!  
  
End chapter 2.  
  
Stop yelling at me! I was bored! Flames allowed, so flame away! 


	3. SSBM a new newcomer

Disclaimer: I don't own ssbm, like I didn't on the last chapter, so why would I now?  
  
Chapter three: a new newcomer!  
  
Announcer: and Eitan wins!  
  
Peach: that was. *twirls her hair in a flirtatious way* such an. *lifts skirt up to reveal her leg* intense.  
  
Eitan: ahhhh it's Peach! *this time shoots an icicle at her*  
  
*peach grumbles off with an icicle through her head*  
  
Master Hand: we will be having a big tournament soon, but we will be stealing another new comer to have 28 contestants. Eitan, do you have any friends  
  
*peach mutters to herself that she doubts that he does*  
  
Eitan: yeah. I guy named Callisto. He would like to be stolen away from his family.  
  
Master Hand: great! I will be getting him soon  
  
Crazy Hand: can I come!!!!! Hahahahahahahaahahahaha! I'm crazy!!!  
  
Master Hand: erm. no  
  
*master hand flies away and comes back with a knocked out callisto*  
  
Crazy Hand: now the tournament is complete!!!!! Hahahahahahaahaha!  
  
*master hand beats crazy hand up*  
  
*Eitan wakes Callisto up* guess where you are!!!  
  
Callisto: duh, it's just a big dream *walks off the edge of final destination into empty space*  
  
Eitan: see, that's the thing. It's not a dream. *he tells him the big story*  
  
Callisto: can't wait to see what my moves are!  
  
Master Hand: let the tournament. commence!  
  
Phoodooman: really short and boring. but next chapter will be the tournament! Hopefully my best chapter yet. 


	4. who fights who

Disclaimer: I bet you did not know this, but. I don't own SSBM *gasp*  
  
Chapter 4: the tournament has started!  
  
*link is hiding a pie behind his back* link: hey callisto! Here at SSBM we have a ritual for new joiners.  
  
Callisto: really! What kind of ritual?  
  
*link throws the pie at callisto's face* we throw food at them!!! Ha!  
  
*callisto does his shooting stars attack at link while link is walking away*  
  
Link: just wait till we get to the tournament! I'll get you, my pretty!!! Haha! *flies away on his broomstick*  
  
Eitan & Callisto: o_o  
  
Announcer: the tournament will. ahhh! Crazy hand, stop hitting me!!! Ahhhh!  
  
Voice of crazy hand: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Hahaha! The tournament will begin now! All smashers please go to the final destination arena.  
  
--------------------------------------At the arena-------------------------- ------------------  
  
master hand: I will be choosing randomly all the fights, so it will be fair  
  
crazy hand: and I will be choosing the arena. Hahahaha!  
  
Master hand. right. and the fights are. Eitan vs. falco Peach vs. jiggleypuff Mewtwo vs. pichu Callisto vs. Dr. Mario Game and watch vs. Zelda Link vs. DK Captain falcon vs. ice climbers Kirby vs. pikachu Ganondorf vs. marth Roy vs. Luigi Mario vs. fox Young link vs. samus Ness vs. Yoshi Bowser vs. crazy hand  
  
Master hand: well. those are the matches  
  
Crazy hand: bowser, your going' down!  
  
Bowser: uh-oh.  
  
Phoodooman: no fighting in this chapter. I promise the next chapter will have some battles, though. Bye! 


End file.
